


Admidst the Wreckage

by danceswithgary



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for Surevesta (sanva)'s story, 'Amidst the Wreckage (Anchor My Life With Hope)'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admidst the Wreckage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Amidst the Wreckage (Anchor My Life With Hope)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/251841) by [Surevesta (sanva)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanva/pseuds/Surevesta). 



**Version 1 - Titled**

 **Version 1 - Untitled**

 

 **Version 2 - Titled**

 

 **Version 2 - Untitled**


End file.
